


maybe

by moonsamurai



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bleh, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsamurai/pseuds/moonsamurai
Summary: maybe he'll fallmaybe he won'tmaybe, just maybebut twi's always been indecisive(maybe not.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	maybe

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! thanks for checking in on me, i'm still a piece of garbage-- 
> 
> yeah so this is a vent fic, you don't need to take this seriously lol
> 
> i just love emotions

Maybe. Just maybe.

He inches closer to the freefall, his legs dangling over the edge. The wind screams behind him, nothing but a breeze that wants to push him off.

He wouldn’t mind, really. He doesn’t really want to do it either, so maybe the wind could give him a push.

He tugs his pelt around him just a bit tighter.

Maybe, just maybe, his thoughts whisper as he gazes at the clouds floating in the sky. Pristine and white, the exact opposite of him.

He wants to smile and laugh at the irony. So much for a chosen hero.

With a short  _ tack, _ he flicks a stone into the abyss. There’s no ground below him.

Maybe if he falls, he’ll fall forever, into nothing. Maybe he’ll learn what it’s like to fly above everything.

The clouds are so peaceful. He wished he could be like them, once upon a time.

Tap tap tap. Footsteps behind him, laughter pitched up as someone runs down the pathway. 

Wishes never came true. Not here. Never anywhere.

He inches closer. Maybe, just maybe, a miracle will kick in. A small push, to shove him off. 

He kicks his legs out like a child, wondering what’ll happen. When, if he falls into the void, that’ll swallow him up. Maybe it’ll make his thoughts go away.

A soft melody, one of happiness and cheer plays further down. The hero’s harp, no doubt. It’s a pretty thing, the music swirling through the air, a song of beauty and demise. 

It’s funny, how a nice tune can be so dark. 

It’s the same with him, isn’t it?

He goes a little closer, just a bit. Maybe he’ll fall if he goes any nearer. Maybe that’s a good thing.

Maybe not.

Courage sparks- stupidity, his mind screams- and he’s getting closer. Maybe the world will disappear, maybe he’ll disappear.

So many maybes, only one outcome.

The air rushes past, fear cast to the winds as air rushes past. It’s a nice feeling, of letting go.

Maybe things will be alright. He doubts it, but that’s okay.

Because maybe he’ll survive. Maybe the goddesses will curse him to go one more day. Maybe the goddesses will ignore him, just another soul lost to the round of heroes. 

Maybe he’ll just get swallowed up, like he always is.

**Author's Note:**

> someday, i will get to working on the yttd au
> 
> ...today is not that day


End file.
